RainWings
RainWings are the peaceful and pacifist tribe of Pyrrhian dragons that currently live in the Rainforest Kingdom. They are able to spit deadly black venom that can harm or kill any living thing from their front fangs, move through the rainforest quickly and gracefully by swinging from their tails, and can change the colors of their scales. They may change them intentionally, to whichever colors they please or to their emotions, a skill often used to camouflage themselves. They were originally ruled by the RainWing royal family, as the rest of the Pyrrhian tribes are, but all of Queen Grandeur's heirs were unworthy for the throne. As a result, Queen Grandeur merged her eggs with those of her tribe, in hope of finding a suitable future heir. However, the plan proved unsuccessful, as although Grandeur did find heirs, none of them were even decently fit to rule. She decided that the best that she could do was to put the queens who auditioned for the position on a monthly rotation so that each "queen" would get one month each in their cycle to have a turn to rule. RainWings tend to be peaceful pacifists, that typically don't tend to rush into fights, as shown when the NightWings attacked them and tried to steal their venom for all of NIghtWing kind, although they likely have not always been this way. Instead of having a palace like most tribes, the RainWing queen resides in an ordinary-sized hut usually decorated with flowers which other dragons can visit her in. They will line up and wait when they wanted to talk to the queen about something. Although RainWings are peaceful dragons (for now), there could have been a time where RainWings were at war with another tribe, due to Grandeur hinting to Glory that she remembers when they used their camouflage to hide from enemies. In Darkstalker (Legends), Queen Lagoon said, "If we find another animus in the tribe, that would make us twice as powerful, which would be quite useful given how the MudWings and RainWings have been behaving lately," implying that they once weren't the lazy tribe they are considered to be now, although Glory and other RainWings have proven that not all current RainWings are all lazy. Description A RainWing's scales will generally change color according to their mood, whether they want that color or not. Although they can control their scales, they can have a hard time stopping emotions, particularly powerful ones, from coming through, but all current RainWings don't mind having their feelings on display, with the exception of Queen Glory. RainWings also change color when they want to camouflage themselves or show off. They are never left remaining monochromatic (except in the place of Chameleon, a RainWing who was hatched unable to change the color of his scales due to a snout deformity, which makes him stay an 'un-attractive' lime green). However, their scales usually shift between colors, depending on their mood. A RainWing can stamp out all emotion before it "splatters out all over their scales", as said by Queen Glory. Any RainWing, including Tamarin, a blind RainWing, can control their scales. RainWings also change their scale colors to be as bright and pretty as possible in front other dragons to show off. In Winter Turning, Winter thinks it's "amazing" how RainWing dragonets can change their scale color and match Winter and Qibli's when they are less than one year old. They can't change the color of their eyes. When a RainWing's fear is very strong, they will turn pale green and white and are unable to camouflage or change their scales. The sun is needed to make a RainWing's scales beautiful and vivid (and to keep them in a agreeable, peaceful mood), so sometime around noon when the sun is at its highest each day, every RainWing takes a nap, or "sun time". If they do not get this sun time, then their scales are not as vibrant or bright. In addition to making them better at camouflage and color changing, sun time also makes a RainWing less grumpy and gives them more energy, like a lizard basking in the sun. (As we learn from Clay in The Dragonet Prophecy, sun time without sun has few benefits on a dragon's mood.) RainWings are long and graceful, with a ruff behind their ears and prehensile tails that are used primarily for climbing trees and hanging in the rainforest they inhabit. When afraid or insulted, RainWings flare their ruffs, possibly as a defense tactic, to seem bigger or to scare away others, similar to that of the frilled lizard. RainWing dragonets develop their color-shifting scales while they're still in their eggs, which are a smooth white in color, not rainbow as depicted in The Dragonet Prophecy (Graphic Novel). Abilities RainWings can alter the color of their scales to mimic objects (such as tree frogs or pearls), their surroundings, other dragons, or simply to suit their preference. A RainWing's colors may also change if they feel a particularly strong emotion, such as pale green or white for fear or pain, purple for guilt, yellow for amusement, pink for happiness, emerald for displeasure, red and black for anger, grey for sadness, blue for calm. Sunlight "recharges" their scales, making them better at camouflage, as well as giving them energy and making them happier and supposedly smarter. Glory 's scales aren't as bright becausee she was stuck in a cave all her life. Society ainWings are seen as lazy and unintelligent due to their tendency to lay around in the sun, although the sun's rays have a positive effect on their bodies, making them prettier, smarter, more positive, and even less hungry. They appear to have a carefree society with almost no conflict; there is plenty of food, so they have no reason to fight. The adults don't even bother to watch the eggs, as demonstrated when Webs stole one to become the fifth dragonet of the prophecy. The RainWings all care for the dragonets together and drop by the hatcheries once every few days to pick up any new dragonets. RainWings have had several different ways of becoming queen over time. In older times, RainWings fought for the throne like any other tribe, and later, they developed a nonviolent competition, with some of the activities being racing, or hiding. Finally, the RainWings decided to take turns being queen. Any female in the Tribe who wished to become queen could for a period of one month. In The Hidden Kingdom, they say that the dragons with the most sparkly names are most likely to become queen. After Glory became queen via the non-violent competition, this recent tradition appears to have vanished from the RainWing society. RainWings rarely leave the rainforest. They had no scrolls, could not read, could barely count, and knew very little about the other dragon tribes or of the rest of Pyrrhia until Queen Glory started a school there. However, it can be assumed that it was not always that way, since a quote from Queen Lagoon suggests that they were once a militarious tribe and weren't always clueless about what happened outside their kingdom or the other dragon tribes, since they posed a threat to the SeaWings along with the MudWings at the time. The RainWings and MudWings may have been allies at that time since they had a common goal. In Darkness of Dragons, it is revealed that while Winter was away in the Ice Kingdom, Moon and Qibli found a very old scroll written by a RainWing, proving that they could read and write a long time ago. It is unknown why and how they lost this knowledge and that of the other tribes. They have crude blowguns, loaded with darts coated in tree-frog poison. They are used for playing games or when strange dragons wander into the forest. The darts they used seem to immediately render the target dragon unconscious, although sometimes the effect takes a minute or two to set in, as shown with Icicle. During the attack on the Night Kingdom, Queen Glory had the RainWings use them as weapons for knocking out opponents, as most of the RainWings would have been opposed to using their venom to kill another dragon. They later made an agreement with the NightWings and allowed them to live in the forest, though (at first) they would not permit Mastermind, a NightWing scientist, to live alongside them. RainWings also keep and take great care of pet sloths, while the pets from other tribes are usually eaten or lost by mistake. This shows RainWings can be both caring and soft, and further highlighting their peaceful nature. When sloths climb on the back of a sleeping RainWing, that means they have been "chosen" and can then keep that sloth as a loving, loyal pet forever. Even Queen Glory was "chosen" by a sloth which she at first refused to love, but then gave up and named it Silver. In Winter Turning, it was revealed that NightWing dragonets play with RainWing dragonets in the hatchery. This might prove useful to the future of those kingdoms. Also in that book, it is shown that older NightWings hate the RainWings; this contrast is probably the result of not being raised among RainWings. It is hinted that they were once militaristic in Darkstalker (Legends). After Darkstalker leaves, the RainWings begin to sort out families, for many purposes, including venom, as well as more obvious reasons such as plain curiosity. The RainWings have developed a custom of challenging their queen for the throne that does not end in death, unlike the other dragon tribes. This method requires the current queen to pick a contest or multiple contests, and she and the challenger compete for the throne. The winner becomes queen. Names For names, RainWings tend to name their dragonets after rainforest animals, such as Kinkajou or Tamarin, plants, such as Jambu, Mangrove, or Orchid, and adjectives, such as Exquisite, Dazzling, Glory, or Magnificent. In The Hidden Kingdom, Kinkajou states that they cycle through a list that they have to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they start over again, revealing that some dragons may have the same names as each other. Known RainWings * Queen Anaconda * Banana * Boto * Bright * Bromeliad * Bullfrog * Chameleon * Coconut * Dazzling * Exquisite * Princess Firefly (also half NightWing) * Fruit Bat * Gibbon * Queen Glory * Grandeur * Handsome * Heliconia * Prince Jambu * Kinkajou * Liana * Loris * Magnificent * Mango * Mangrove * Orangutan * Orchid * Peacemaker (also half NightWing) * Siamang * Splendor * Tamarin * Tapir * Tualang Students at Jade Mountain Academy * Boto * Coconut * Kinkajou * Siamang * Tamarin Guide to Mood Colors * Red: Angry * Orange: Irritated, Frustrated * Gold: Happy, Excited, Jubilant * Yellow: Amused, Surprised, Pleased * Green: Worried, Displeased, Annoyed, * Dark Green: Aloof, calm, irritated * Pale Green: Fearful, Terrified * Acid Green: Shock, Disbelief * Blue: Calm, Curious * Light Blue: Sad * Indigo: Proud, Determined * Orangey Purple: Confused, Thoughtful * Dark purple: Shameful, Guilty * Violet: Awed, Prideful, Moody * Lavender: Delighted * Pink-Rose: Joyful, Happy, In Love * Light Pink-Rose: Embarrassed * Hot Pink: Happy * White: In Pain, Sick * Dark Gray: Sorrowful * Blue-Gray: Depressed, Despairing * Brown: Stressed * Black: Upset, Hatred Trivia * RainWing venom can be counteracted/cancelled out by the venom of a blood relative. * If a dragon is targeted and is hit in the eyes, or the venom enters the bloodstream, the dragon would be killed within minutes, according to Mastermind. However, if it only hits the scales, the dragon may live but will be left horribly disfigured and scarred, some examples of this being Vengeance and Ex-Queen Scarlet. * RainWing venom only affects living things, besides possibly soft materials, as proved in The Dark Secretand mentioned by Kinkajou in The Hidden Kingdom along with The Dragonet Prophecy ** However, it did melt Queen Scarlet's gold chain mail armor on page 238 of book 1. It's possible this is an error on Tui's part. * RainWings cannot change their eye color. Although this is contradicted in the graphic novel, where Glory's eye color changes multiple times, a quote from Tui T. Sutherland proves this. She compares their ability to an invisibility cloak, bending light around them to disappear. However she jokingly "runs away" when the concept of science is brought up.1 This is shown in The Dragonet Prophecy when Glory changes her scales in the presence of the other dragonets for the first time, her green eyes still show up until she closes them. However, in The Hidden Kingdom, Glory disguises herself as an IceWing and changes her eyes to blue. * Tui has confirmed that RainWings also have accents different from any other tribe since they have been isolated from most tribes. * The oldest known dragon (that hasn't been enchanted to live longer) in the series is Tapir, who lived to be about one hundred and ten years old before starving himself to death in captivity of the NightWings. * RainWings that are deprived of sunlight are grumpier, ruder, and have duller scales, as seen with Glory. * A RainWing named Chameleon has a snout deformity, which prevents him from sleeping for more than an hour at a time. Because of this, he can't change the color of his scales, so his scales stay lime-green. It is unknown if any other RainWings have suffered from this. * When Prince Albatross and Queen Lagoon were alive, RainWings were taken seriously, seen when Lagoon says "If we find another animus in the tribe, that would make us twice as powerful, which would be quite useful given how the MudWings and RainWings have been behaving lately," implying that the RainWings were a threat to SeaWings around that time. As Ex-Queen Grandeur stated, "I remember a time when we had to use our camouflage for survival." * This also implies that RainWings were once aware of the other dragon tribes and had contact with them before the reign of Queen Glory. * RainWings used to have a royal family, but when Ex-Queen Grandeur did not have any useful heirs, she mixed her eggs with the tribes', saying that she hoped to find RainWings who were "queens in spirit, if not in blood." * Chameleon was the first known RainWing that had possessed animus magic, due to him temporarily owning Darkstalker's Talisman. * It is shown in The Hidden Kingdom that some RainWings can perfectly imitate bird calls. * Tui has said that the base RainWing scale color is a lime green like Chameleon's scales. * RainWings have some knowledge of medicine, as shown in The Hidden Kingdom. * RainWings are the first dragon tribe with knowledge of how to make blow darts and blow guns, which was first shown in The Hidden Kingdom. * RainWings used to sell fruit for "high prices" during the time of Darkstalker. * In Runaway, RainWings are implied to have once made potions as well. Snowflake bought a sleeping potion from a RainWing to use on Queen Diamond. * Most reptiles in the real world also take part in sunning themselves to maintain energy, much like RainWings do. * Most, if not all RainWings have green eyes. The only known exception is Tamarin, who has pale blue eyes, due to being blind. In the first arc, Kinkajou was described with dark eyes, but in the second arc, she has green eyes. * Blind RainWings can still camouflage, however, it is unknown if they can specifically change their scales to look fancy. * RainWing fangs stay in place instead of moving in and out of their gums, making them stick out. * RainWings cannot see in the dark, proved in The Hidden Kingdom when Glory and Tsunami tried to catch the dragon that was kidnapping the RainWings. Glory also has a strong aversion to to darkness, according to her thoughts when she was imprisoned by the NightWings. Category:RainWings Category:RainWing History